leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nerdybeast/League Report Cards: Warwick
Sorry I stopped churning out these report cards, I had a busy week. Now that the end is at hand (of the week, that is), I can start again! Now presenting WARWICK, the Blood Hunter! AP Chemistry: A+ Phsyical Education: A+ Vocal Music: F History: C English: F AP Statistics: F AP Biology: B+ Teacher Comments: AP Chemistry: Warwick is a great chemistry student. He has an incredible understanding of our subject material. He even tutored one other student, who is now one of, if not my top student. It is rather, annoying, however, how often he needs to get a drink. He seems to have an eternal thirst. Phyical Education: Warwick is a wonderful athlete. He seems to inspire himself and others around him to do pretty much everything better, simply by howling loudly. A true leader. When he sees people get injured, or go unconscious (an unfortunately common occurrence in our class) he rushes incredibly quickly to help and do mouth-to-mouth to save them. A delightful boy. Vocal Music: Warwick has absolutely no talent at singing. His idea of singing is howling loudly with no sense of rhythm or pitch. The only music he seems to appreciate is "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. I do not enjoy having this student in my class. History: Warwick is a moderately good history student. He seems to be well informed about scientific breakthroughs, at the very least. Unfortunately, my class is directly before lunch, which is distracting for all the students, but for Warwick in particular. Warwick spends more time looking hungeringly around the classroom at his classmates than contributing to class. English: Warwick does absolutely nothing productive in my class. He ignores me when I'm talking and just sniffs around the classroom, occasionally interjecting with a loud eerie howl. He has no appreciation for great works of literature, either. AP Statistics: Warwick is not very good at statistics. He is, to his credit, trying new things out every day, but he tries to change cold, hard, statistics. In this way, he contradicts himself very frequently in class, making him seem incredibly stupid. He also doesn't work well in groups. AP Biology: Warwick is a surprisingly good biology student. He knows an amazing amount of information about, oddly, weak points in the human body and blood. He would have an A in my class if not for the fact that he "lost" the pig he was supposed to be dissecting, resulting in a 0/100 on that lab. Counselor: Warwick has some very serious behavioral problems. He seems to be under a lot, seeminly an infinite amount of duress. He had a serious altercation with another student, Soraka Starchild (weird name, right?) after which he seemed different, more bestial. Afterwards, he would frequently get in trouble for assaulting other students. Thanks for reading my Warwick Report card! If you have any ideas on who I should do next, comment below please. For Singed, Sona, Tryndamere, and Garen's report cards, click the corresponding link here: Singed, Sona, Tryndamere, Garen. Category:Blog posts